


Promise Me

by Tgripz1225



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Near Death Experiences, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Sweet, You and Levi are already in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgripz1225/pseuds/Tgripz1225
Summary: You were injured on your last mission and put on bed rest, but your boyfriend Levi is there to support you.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Words in Bold Italics are inner thoughts.  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> The beginning picture will also make sense at the end I promise!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I swear this took so long to write but you can read it really fast. -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

* * *

You sat wrapped in blankets on the bed, bored out of your mind. You couldn’t leave the room and there was no one to talk to, all because of an injury you sustained on your most recent mission. 

.

.

(Flashback)

While you were searching for a missing soldier, the tower you were in collapsed and trapped you under the ruble. When you fell, a heavy rock had broken your leg, and upon impact with the ground, a piece of metal had impaled you through your side. It wasn’t that deep, but after the fall, you were in shock and not sure what was really happening.

You for sure thought you were dead, dying, or going to be eaten by any remaining titans. You sat in that pile, unable to move before you heard the faint sound of a voice. The voice grew closer and closer and it was soon clear that it was searching for you. 

You almost didn’t respond because you didn’t think you could, but when you heard the panicked and desperate voice of Levi, you screamed with everything you had left in you. 

Almost like a flash, Levi was by your side pulling all of the rocks and metal off of you. He didn’t say a word, but you could tell by the look in his eyes, if he opened his mouth he’d fall apart. 

Once you were freed, he held you close to his chest and said nothing. You used your arms to push him back slightly so that you could look into his eyes. 

You give him a small smile trying your best to focus on his eyes. Yours were focusing and unfocusing, making it hard to look at him. Levi’s eyes widen and he goes to say something but darkness begins to cloud your vision and his words fall upon deaf ears. 

“Y/n? Y/n! Hey! Hey! Stay awake don’t… hey… stop that! Don’t close your eyes! Y/n! Y/n! Can you hear me?! Hey! Stay with me! Don’t…don’t die...please…” 

Hange comes rushing up to the two after hearing Levi’s shouts. Levi stumbles onto his feet with you in his arms and hands you to Hange.

“Get her help now! She’s gonna die if we don’t hurry.” 

“Go ahead and tell the other soldiers to make room for her and to get the medical supplies. Let’s hope we can stop the blood.” Hange says to Levi. 

Levi bolts ahead while Hange carefully holds you, trying to limit your blood loss. When the other cadets see you hanging limply in Hange’s arms everyone goes deathly silent. 

A few months before this, you and Levi had exposed your relationship to the public. Everyone knew how hard it was to talk to Levi, much less get close to him. Everyone also knew how protective he was of you. One time he saw a male cadet talking to you, and made him run one hundred laps for “bothering” you.

When the cadets saw Levi, they immediately understood what happened. He starts barking orders at soldiers and ordering them to bring a wagon and the medical supplies. 

The entire time Hange is working on closing small wounds and stopping the blood, Levi is hovering over the two of you and making sure you're still alive and breathing. 

The last thing Hange did was look at the wound the metal had left when it went into your side. To get a good look at it your shirt had to be lifted up which would expose your chest. Levi promised to kill anyone who looked. 

Once everyone returned to the base Levi had you rushed to the infirmary and put under 1st class intensive care. No one but him and Hange was allowed in and out of the room. 

The doctors confirmed that because of the amount of blood lost, you were probably going to be unresponsive for a while. 

That night he sat wide awake staring at you and holding your hands, hoping that you would be okay. 

The doctors were able to close your wound and said that you would be fine, however, you were not able to go on any missions for five months. You were to stay in the hospital for the first two months, then stay under the supervision of Levi for the remaining three months. 

Levi was your Captain after all. 

Three days after the incident you woke up. When you looked around, you saw that Levi wasn’t there. You sat by yourself for a while, trying to remember what exactly happened. Everything was in bits and pieces, but the only thing that was clear and certain was the pained look in Levi’s eyes when you faded out of consciousness. 

That was the only thing you wanted to forget. You were the one who put him through that. You were the one who put him through the pain of almost losing someone you loved. 

You stayed by yourself in that bleak and plain room for three hours before anyone noticed you were awake. 

“Oh! Miss l/n you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Your doctor said when she noticed you were awake. 

“I believe I’m okay. You know, besides the broken leg.” You said 

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. Since you're awake, there are things we have to do. Are you ready?”

“Sure.” 

The doctor nods before leaving the room again. When she returns she's carrying all types of medical supplies. 

“Miss l/n I’m going to have to do some check-ups on you now that you're awake. Can you tell me if you remember what happened during the accident?”

“Yes, ma’am I can. Uhm, excuse me? Do you know-” 

“How does your side feel? Does it feel like somethings not right?” She says completely disregarding what you were about to say. 

“It’s still sore, but I think it feels correct.” You replied, deciding not to ask any questions. At least not right now. 

“Alright, that's good. I have to ask you to refrain from moving too much for now. It might open your wound again. You already lost a lot of blood, and it could be dangerous for you to lose any more. In a month you should be able to move around the room fine. I’ll leave you to rest now. I’m glad that you’re okay.” The doctor says beginning to leave.

“Ma’am. Excuse me. Does Levi know I’m awake?”

“No miss l/n he has not been informed yet.” 

“If it’s alright can you please call him here? I want to see him.” 

She smiled at you and said, “Sure miss. I promise he’ll be here as soon as he can.” When she said that, she meant literally. She saw the way he hovered over you while you were unconscious and how he wouldn’t let any male doctors come near you. 

You were laying in the bed trying to figure out what to say when Levi would arrive. 

Surely enough, twenty minutes after the doctors sent someone to inform Levi, he was standing in the doorway breathing heavily. He looked as if he ran like his life depended on it. 

Silence filled the room for a few seconds as the two of you stood there staring at each other making sure it wasn’t a dream. 

It wasn’t. 

What was supposed to happen now? Were you supposed to apologize for nearly dying? No, that wasn’t your fault. Maybe you were supposed to apologize for almost leaving him. 

You turn to him and smile at him similar to the one you gave him when you were almost dying in his arms. 

This obviously brings back some unwanted memories because Levi’s stance falters and he enters the room and he takes a step into the room. 

“Levi…” 

He walks slowly towards you and wraps his arms around you. Tears begin to build in your eyes when you feel the way his body is shaking **.** **_I must’ve put him through so much. I’m sorry Levi._ **You think. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. I almost lost you. I shouldn’t have been so quick to put my life on the line. I’m sorry” You choke out. 

You knew you loved Levi but the fear of almost leaving him made you realize how much you needed and depended upon him. 

He was your entire world now and you had to do everything in your power to protect him. 

As you continued to cry Levi held you as if you’d disappear if let go. 

He didn’t say anything, but you knew why. He was crying himself. Quiet tears streamed from his eyes as he held you close. 

The two of you stayed in an embrace for a while before Levi finally spoke. 

“Y/n…” he said in a soft low tone. It was a way of speaking you had never heard him use and it made a lump rise in your throat again, but you kept it together. 

Levi’s eyes scan every part of your face over and over again before they finally land on your lips. 

He presses his lips against yours as both of his hands rest on your cheeks holding your face. 

It was a soft kiss. Nothing too passionate nor too quick, but it translated everything Levi wanted to say but couldn’t. 

It was too hard to say everything you wanted to. All you two could do was hold and kiss each other and be grateful you both were still alive. 

“Levi I’m here. I’m alive and I’m okay.” 

“I know… I’m glad.” 

Levi rests his head on your shoulder as you run your fingers through his undercut. Over the time you two had been together you noticed how when Levi got clingy when he needed serious comfort. 

He never said much when it happened but he always loved the way you knew exactly what to do. Levi loved the way you always wanted to protect others but knew it probably be the reason you’d die. 

It was the exact reason you were injured now. You refused to leave until the missing soldier was found because you had a gut feeling he was still alive and out there. You were right. 

He came running up to the rest of the group after you left to search for him. When Levi saw you weren’t with him he immediately knew something was wrong and left to search for you. 

Levi doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the pure fear and panic he felt when he heard you call out for him from underneath a pile of rubble. 

After a few minutes of playing with Levi’s hair and assuring him that you were alright, the doctor came in again.

“Mrs l/n and Mr. Ackerman? I’m glad to see you two are doing alright but I have a few things I’d like to discuss with you.” She says. 

Levi stands up straight but continues to hold your hand. You nod signaling to the doctor that you're ready to hear what she has to say. 

“As you know, you suffered a really dangerous injury on your last mission. You luckily didn’t damage any vital organs, but if you did I’m sure you wouldn’t be here right now.” She says. 

You feel Levi’s grip tighten around your hand when the doctor says those words. “Because of the damage inflicted onto your body, you’re going to have to stay at home for around five months until your leg is fully healed.” 

_Five months?! I’m gonna fall behind. Will they allow me to continue in the Survey Corps._

“For the first two months, I’m going to need you to stay here so we can watch you and make sure your side wound heals properly. You can return to whatever home you have for the remaining months, however, you are not allowed to participate in any missions until the end of the five months. I know this is a lot to take in miss l/n, but it’s a miracle you survived so id be thankful for whatever you get. Do you have any questions?” 

You shake your head ‘no’ and the doctor leaves the room again. 

“Why didn’t you tell her? I know you have a billion questions.” Levi asks. 

“I don’t know what to say, Levi. Will I even be allowed to remain in the Survey Corps?”

“We were informed that when you were to wake up, you would be out of commission temporarily. If it were any other soldier in your position you would’ve been asked to leave, but you were allowed to stay. Erwin argued that if you were able to catch up and regain your spot as one of our top soldiers, you could stay.” 

You law back onto the bed and closed your eyes trying to process everything. 

“Man this sucks. Do I have to sit here while the rest of you fight? How boring.” 

“That’s all you have to say?” 

“Yep.” 

It goes quiet in the room, but Levi continues to hold your hand, admiring you while you sit with closed eyes. You really scared him. 

“Levi?”

“Hm?” He hums in response. 

“Can you stay with me? Tonight? I’m not ready for you to leave my side again. If not, I understand, you're probably really busy.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Levi says as he leans in to kiss your forehead. “I’ll stay.” 

That night you slept wrapped tightly in Levi’s arms. He spent the next few nights with you, but eventually, he had to return to the Survey Corps headquarters full time. 

Hange came by a lot and kept you company when Levi couldn’t be there. 

The soldier who was the reason you were in this position also came by. He only stopped by a few times but he always brought flowers as a thanks for trying to save his life. 

The first month you spent at the hospital went by extremely slow, but quickened up when the second month came around. 

When you began your third month of break, you were moved out of the hospital and into Levi’s living space. 

His quarters were much bigger than others because of Captain perks. He had a large room with a desk, a couch, a huge wardrobe, and a large bed. 

About a month before the incident occurred, you basically lived with Levi. You always slept in the bed with him and spent most of your free time helping him with paperwork. 

Although Levi rarely got more than three hours of sleep every night. He would lay in the bed with you All night. 

You loved the idea of being with Levi all the time, but you worried you’d only cause him more stress.

(End flashback) 

You were now wrapped up in blankets waiting for Levi to come back to the room. He had been awfully busy lately and you knew how much paperwork he had to do, but he wouldn’t let you help him, he insisted that you stay in bed and not mind him. 

You hated how much paperwork Levi got, but after an extremely heavy load, there was always a meeting, then a day or two off. 

You weren’t allowed to overexert yourself, so you were bound to Levi’s room. Occasionally you would take a walk around the halls to exercise your legs. 

Hange would still come to visit you but Levi said she wasn’t allowed in if she didn’t take a bath. 

Levi had promised you he would bring books back so that you wouldn’t be so bored, but you guessed he forgot. All you had access to was whatever was in Levi’s room, so you spent most of your time sketching the things you saw from the bedroom window. 

As you daydream, someone enters the room. Levi walks in and begins to mess around with things on his desk. 

His presence snaps you out of your thoughts and you sit up to look at him. 

He’s standing beside his desk holding his fancy black jacket over his shoulder and reading a stack of papers in the other hand. 

He had his usual unconcerned look on his face. His eyebrows furrowing from time to time as he read what looked to be a mission report. 

He was dressed in fancier clothing than usual. He must’ve had to attend a meeting with the higher-ups. 

This meant that he was given a new assignment, but first, he would be given a few days off. 

You continue to watch Levi as he moves through the room picking things up and putting them away in a different place. 

When he’s all done, he sighs heavily rubbing a hand over his face before pushing his hair back with it.

“Levi?” You said, breaking the silence. 

He looks toward you and his face softens. He places his coat over the seat next to him before he makes his way to your side of the bed. 

You sit up and snake your arms up around his neck and pull him closer to you. He rests his hands on your waist and presses his forehead to yours.

“I missed you.” You smile before bringing your lips to his. 

Kissing Levi never got old. If you could, you would spend the rest of your life wrapped in his embrace. 

You pull him down towards the bed, laying sideways on the bed with your back to the mattress and Levi on top of you. Still kissing you, Levi moved his left leg so that it was bent on the bed and his other leg still supporting him. 

Your arms were wrapped loosely around his shoulders and he rested his weight onto his elbows that were positioned next to your head. 

His reactions were your favorite part about kissing him. Every time you bite his lip, he would grunt or make various other noises. If you kept your teeth shut when he pressed his tongue against your lips to ask for entrance, his eyebrows would furrow and he would only push against you harder. 

You remember a time when you opened your eyes to see his reaction, but he too had his eyes open. He smirked at you and it led to things that should stay in the bedroom.

You slide your hands onto his chest to prevent Levi from pressing too hard onto you. As you're kissing him he presses his tongue against your lips. When you don’t open your mouth, Levi slides his knee that was resting on the bed in between your thighs. 

When he pushes against you it surprises you. Your teeth part and Levi takes it to his advantage slipping his tongue into your mouth. 

Eventually, you tap his chest and he lifts himself off of you. 

“Needy, are we today?” You say smiling up at Levi. He simply looks over your lips that were plump from all the sucking and biting he did. 

He does nothing but stare into your eyes. You guessed all the stress had been getting to him lately and he needed a break. 

“I missed you.” You say in a softer tone. 

Levi gives in and softly collapses onto you with his head in the crook of your neck. 

You chuckle and stroke his hair, running your fingers through his undercut and twirling strands of his hair as Levi presses soft kisses on your neck. 

“Hard day?” 

“Yeah… fuck those shitty ass MP’s. Erwin is always kissing up to their asses, trying to get on better relations with them. He should give up already. They’re never going to like us and we’re never going to like them.” 

“I’m sorry you had a shit day. Don’t you have the next few days off?” 

Levi hums before rolling off of you. 

“Tomorrow I’d like to take you to the library to gather some books or anything you might need.” He says. “I wanted to bring you some books, but I didn’t know if you’d like them. I also put in a request for some crutches to help you walk. You can use one or both of them. Whatever makes you comfortable.” 

You turn your head to the side and lift your hand to rest it on Levi’s cheek. 

“I love you.” You say rubbing your thumb across his cheek. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you. ” Levi replies before standing up. 

He walks over to the large wardrobe and mirror and begins to take his clothes off. You get up slowly from the bed and waltz behind him. You wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his shoulder. 

“Have I ever told you how good you look in white? You looked really handsome today in your white button-up.” You say making eye contact with Levi through the mirror. 

“I’d bet you’d look even better in white. A dress, preferably.” He says before putting a different shirt and pants on.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean? Hey! Levi!” 

Levi says nothing in response. He only keeps eye contact with you as he leaves the room. 

“Such a fucking baby sometimes.” You chuckle, shaking your head. 

You slowly make your way over to Levi’s desk to see what he had to do next. 

There were all kinds of papers ranging from Cadet information to reports from the Garrison. There was one, however that stood out more than the rest. 

At the top of the page the words “ **Special Request”** were written in big black letters. 

You had seen these types of letters before. Levi often received them from soldiers who asked to be a part of his squad. 

Under those words were more words that said “In request to Erwin Smith” and “Requested by Levi Ackerman”. Special Request forms could mean a wide range of things. They ranged from placement issues and marriage to a request to leave the Survey Corps. 

Before you got the chance to read any further you heard approaching footsteps. 

You quickly make your way over to the couch where your drawing materials were. 

Earlier that day you had drawn the large trees that you could see from the window in the room. Before the line of trees started, there sat two soldiers. One laying their head on the other's shoulder, while the other played with the first one’s hair. 

The footsteps stop outside the door and you hear a knock. When you open the door a cadet is holding two crutches. 

His eyes are wide, but you can’t tell why. Maybe it was because you answered the door in your nightdress. 

“Why the shocked face? Is something wrong?” You ask. 

“Oh, uhm… no, everything is fine. I was just surprised to see you that’s all.” He says. 

“Why? Do I have a bounty on my back?” You joke.

“Uhm, no, there’s just been a rumor going around that you died in the hospital two months ago. I didn’t know if it was true or not.” 

“Oh, well… that’s something, isn’t it. Hey, do me a favor please.” You say grabbing the crutches from him. “Tell them all I’m fine and we’ll. You can’t kill me off that easily.

“Yes ma’am.” The cadet says. 

  
  


You save your hand to signal him to drop the formalities. 

“Thank you for these though.” You say holding up the crutches. You give him a small smile before closing the door. 

You take the crutches over to your side of the bed. Although you could walk around in the room just fine, if you were to leave and go anywhere far, you would need the crutches. 

You sit back down on the couch again and begin to add more details to your drawing when Levi enters the room. 

He’s holding two plates that you guess to be your dinner for tonight. He places both plates on the coffee table in front of you. 

Levi catches sight of the crutches while he’s making his way next to you. 

“I see the cadet brought the crutches,” Levi says taking a bite of his food. 

You pick around at the food on your plate. “Yes, he also told me something strange.” You say, also taking a bite of your food. Levi eyes you strangely before looking back at his plate. 

“Levi, he told me everyone thought I was dead. Did you never inform them that I survived?”

“No, I guess I didn’t. Then they’ll have a nice surprise when they see you tomorrow.”

“Why are you saying it like that? We’re only going to the library right. You make it sound like I’m having a grand reveal or something like that.” 

“ Don’t worry I’m sure the word will spread.” 

You two continued to eat in comfortable silence, then when you were done, Levi brought the dishes back to the dining hall. 

You each took your nightly showers and got ready for bed. You slept in a small short nightgown and Levi slept in a loose T-shirt and some shorts.

Levi helped you into the bed, then laid down next to you. 

“Levi, do you love me?” 

“Yes y/n. You know that already.” 

“Then tell me, do you think when I’m healed I’ll be able to get back to where I was before. In rankings I mean. Do you think I’ll ever be as strong as I was?” 

“This is just another setback life has thrown your way. You’re incredibly strong, and I do not doubt that when you're healed you’ll be better than before.”

“Really? You believe so?”

“Would I lie to you?” 

“No… you wouldn’t.” You say scooting towards Levi who’s now laying on his side looking at you. 

He wraps his arm around you. You're lying curled up onto Levi’s chest, where one of his arms is propping him up, and the other is playing with your hair. 

“Goodnight y/n,” Levi says to you. 

“Goodnight Levi.” You say giving him a soft kiss. 

He plays with your hair until he knows you're fully asleep. Levi pushes you off of him in the gentlest way possible and gets out of bed. He leans down to you again and whispers. “I love you,” before kissing your forehead and walking over to his desk. 

He lights a small candle and begins to write things down on a specific sheet of paper. It just so happened to be the one you were about to read earlier. It’s a good thing you didn’t because this paper was regarding you. 

Levi finishes filling out the paper before putting it in an envelope and hiding it under a stack of letters in his drawer. After looking through some of his other papers, he begins to feel tired. 

Before Levi blows out the candle on his desk, he sees your drawing materials. He walks over to them and looks through your sketchbook. 

He sees all types of drawings, but his favorites are the ones that include moments you spent together. 

There’s one of you holding each other's hands. There’s another one of Levi’s hand holding a cup of tea, but his favorite is one of his eyes. 

He admired how you were able to capture such things in beautiful drawings.

Levi sets the pad down and blows out the candle before making his way back over to the bed. He slips back into bed next to you and intertwines his fingers with yours. He kisses the back of your hand before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. 

.

.

.

The next morning when you wake up, Levi isn’t there. This is usually how it goes. You go to sleep in his arms and wake up to him missing. 

**_Did he have to do something? Maybe he was called into a last-minute meeting. That sucks. Especially on his day off._ **

Meanwhile, Levi was actually in Erwin's office. 

“This is what you want Levi? Are you sure?” Erwin asks, looking at Levi.

“I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t love her Erwin. Do I have permission or not?” 

“Go ahead, Levi. I’m glad to see you like this. She’s a good woman and you have my full permission.” 

Levi stands and starts heading for the door. Before he exits the room, Levi turns to Erwin and nods. Erwin returns it with a smile then Levi closes the door. 

You were now sitting on the couch sketching an outline for a new drawing. This time you were going to try and draw something without a reference, just your mind. 

You were going to try and draw Levi, to make sure you never forgot what he looked like. 

While you're drawing, Levi opens the door to the office and enters the room. 

“Good Morning.” You say. 

“It’s lunchtime idiot.”

“I know, I just didn’t get the chance to say it this morning.” You say with a smile.

Levi walks over to his desk and sits down in his chair. He sits there for a minute, eyes scanning all over the desk.

Levi is so used to being swamped with paperwork that his body goes on autopilot and automatically takes him to his desk. He swipes his finger over the surface and inspects it. 

“Tch, disgusting. Y/n? Will you help me clean?”

You turn towards him. “Is it time to clean again?” You say. 

Levi’s already tying a cloth over his hair to protect it from dust.

“Why do you always wear that Levi? You look silly.”

“Would you rather I contract some type of hair disease and go bald?”

“No thank you, but I don’t think you can get a disease like that in here.”

“It’s not about what will happen it's about what can happen. Now put one on your head I’ll be right back.” Levi says as he exits the room to grab cleaning supplies. 

You follow Levi’s instructions and put a sanitary cloth on your head. 

You begin to gather your things and put them in their correct spots when someone knocks at the door. 

When you open it Hange is standing there looking at some papers. 

“Hey Levi, about the special request. Are you really going to- HEY! Y/NN! I didn’t know it was you, sorry. How are you doing? Is shorty around there?” Hange says in a slightly nervous tone. 

“Hey, Hange. Is everything okay? Levi just left to go get cleaning supplies.”

“Of course he is. I just had a question about some papers, but it can wait.”

Before Hange leaves she looks at you and a sad smile forms on her face. 

“I’m really glad you’re okay. When I saw Levi panic when he saw you I was really scared. I don’t think he could have carried on if you hadn’t survived. You mean more to him than you think. Please stay safe.” 

You smile and say “Thank you Hange. Please stay safe too. I don’t think either of us could handle it if something happened to you.” 

Hange gives a wide smile before turning back down the hallway. Just then Levi also turns the corner at the end of the hallway. When the two pass each other they stop walking for a second, say something to each other, then continue walking. 

When Levi sees you at the door, he quickens his pace and hands you a rag and a spray bottle. 

“Let’s get to work.” He says. 

.

.

.

An hour later, when you're finished cleaning, you're sitting on the couch and Levi is dusting the high places in the room. 

When he tries to dust the space where the ceiling meets the wall, he leans his body weight onto the wall and stands on the tips of his toes. 

When Levi hears you snicker he immediately drops back down onto his feet and turns around. He glares at you, then joins you on the couch. 

He wraps his arm around your shoulder and pulls you closer to his body. 

“How about we take a shower, then we can go to the library,” Levi says.

“A shower together?” you say. Levi nods his head while looking forward. You chuckle and stand up. 

“Sorry, but not today. I’ll go first. By myself!” You say heading for the bathroom. 

Bathing was a little tricky with your broken leg. You had to sit in the bathtub with your broken leg hanging out. You couldn’t get the cast around your broken leg wet. 

Every two weeks a doctor would visit you and check up on you. They would let you wash your leg, before wrapping it up again. You hated that you couldn’t wash properly, but it was the only way you could get better. 

Levi had to help you get into the bathtub when you were still at the hospital because you felt more comfortable with him than the doctors. 

When both you and Levi were done and dressed, he helped you get used to the crutches before walking out. Neither of you were in your Survey Corps uniform because you were on break. 

The library wasn’t that far from Levi’s quarters, you only had to cross between the Commander, Captain, and squad leaders building, and go to the main hall. 

Once you and Levi stepped outside, all eyes were on you. You thought back to the cadet who showed up the other day and wondered if he said anything about you being alive. By everyone’s reactions, you guessed not. 

There were many whispers but mostly everyone just smiled at the two of you and continued their business. 

When you and Levi finally arrived at the library it was pretty empty. 

“It’s been a long time since we were here. I missed this smell.” You say. 

“The smell of what? Old books and dust?” Levi says walking towards the romance section. 

“I didn’t know you like romance novels Levi.” You chucked. 

“Not really, you like them though. Don’t you?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

Levi looks at the shelf then grabs a few and places them in your hands. He then goes to the mystery shelf and grabs a few more. 

“Wait Levi, Don’t you think that’s too many? I like reading, but I don’t know if I can finish all of these.” You say. 

“We’ll just get those then,” Levi says before bringing them to the front desk. 

He checks out the books in his name and the two of you leave. 

On your way back Levi clears his throat and says, “ I know you're not supposed to be out much, but you seem to be healing much better. It’s still pretty early in the day, do you want to go anywhere?”

“Hmm? What’s this about? You never want to do things like this. Levi?” You say with a raised eyebrow. 

“I feel bad for you that’s all. Do you want to or not?” He replies.

“Sure.”

After you put the books back in his room, he took you outside. There was a small carriage waiting outside. 

Levi chuckles to himself when he sees the way your eyes light up. 

“Didn’t think I was going to make you ride on a horse did you?” 

You couldn’t say anything. You’d never been in a carriage before. You always thought they were reserved for super-rich and high-class people, but I guess being in a relationship with humanity's strongest soldier can get you things. 

Levi helps you into the carriage, then signals to the driver to start moving. 

“Levi, thank you. Really. I don’t know why you do so much for me.” You say looking at him. 

“It’s because I love you.” 

When those words left his lips you were silenced. Levi had never directly said he loved you before. He had always said yes if you asked him or he kissed you in response, but not once in the year and a half that you’ve been dating has he said ‘I love you’.

Levi notices the look on your face and lets a barely visible smile form on his face. He moves to the spot next to you and places a small kiss on your forehead. 

You grab his hand, intertwine your fingers, then kiss the knuckle on his middle finger. You smile at him then lean your head on his shoulder. 

He rubs his thumb back and forth over your hand as you drift into a light sleep. 

Soon, the carriage stops and Levi helps you out of the carriage. He tells something to the driver something about picking you two up at seven, which was about two hours away. 

You guys were in a really grassy area with tons of flowers and trees. Something about this place feels awfully familiar. Levi begins walking ahead of you onto a path.

“Hey! Wait! Levi! I can’t move that fast.” You say, trying your best to catch up with him. These crutches were a hassle to deal with. 

Levi stops walking. He doesn’t start again until you are by his side. He walks much slower now, trying his best to keep up with you. 

As you guys continue to walk you occasionally hit a crutch on a rock or root, which trips you up. You stop walking and let both crutches fall. You land softly on the ground and rest your head in your hands. 

“This is much harder than I imagined.” You sighed. “It’s much harder to use these crutches than I thought. I must be bothering you. I’m sorry.” You say. 

There is silence. Nothing is heard but the wind running through the grass. Suddenly you feel an arm wrap around your waist. Levi grabs you and picks you up bridal style.

You look up at him with a shocked face. He doesn’t look at you. His eyes are glued in front of him, but he doesn’t seem bothered. Levi’s face is calm and still. His hair was flowing softly, gently tickling him as it brushed across his forehead. He always looked good no matter what. 

“What’s this for Levi? You didn’t have to do that.” You say.

“This is only your first day using those things. I’m sure you’ll get used to it, but for now, I’m fine with carrying you.”

“I guess I could get used to this.” You say relaxing into his arms. Suddenly Levi loosens his grip and pretends to drop you. You shriek and tighten your grip around his neck. 

“You asshole.” You say chuckling softly. 

Not too much time had passed before you two had arrived in front of a vast flower field. 

Levi puts you on the ground and you hold onto his shoulder for support. The sun was low in the sky, but sunset hadn't yet come. It made it look like the color of the sky was painted onto the flowers below. It was like something out of a dream. 

You loved flowers and this view was breathtaking. There looked to be a sea of white daisies. 

This was not the only reason you were happy. This was the place, a year and a half ago where you first told Levi about your feelings. Except the flowers had not yet bloomed back then.

At the time, you thought he would turn you down and leave you standing alone, but he didn’t. The two of you were rather close, and your growing romantic feelings worried you. He had told you he would give it a try because you weren’t the worst person in the world, but not to expect him to be the best partner ever. 

Here you were a year and a half later, _deeply_ in love with Levi, who was _deeply_ in love with you. 

Levi helped you walk through the field because it was kind of tricky to walk in the grass with your cast on. You came to one spot where there were no flowers and it was just a patch of grass. 

“Wanna sit with me?” You asked, pointing to the patch. 

Levi looked at the patch and his eyebrows furrowed.

He looked back at you and saw the way your eyes sparkled. He sighed before sitting down and lying on his back with a hand behind his head. 

You lied down next to him and placed your head on his stomach. 

The two of you sat there listening to the rustle of the wind in the grass and the swaying flowers. You sit up and pluck the nearest flower. Turning to Levi, you try to place the flower in his hair. When he doesn't protest, you place the flower behind his ear and cup his cheeks with a small smile. 

“I wish every day could be like this. I don’t want to fight and be in fear of losing everyone I care for, but I have to, it’s my duty. Hey, Levi? Do you think we’ll ever be free?” You ask, laying your head back onto his stomach again. 

“I... can’t be so sure. All we can do is fight and hope that one day our efforts will pay off.” 

There is silence for a moment. Levi grabs your hand and intertwines his fingers with yours. He raises your hand to his mouth and kisses your ring finger 3 times. Before sliding something on. 

When he lets go of your hand, You look at it to see a small gold band around your ring finger. You sit up to look at him, but he sits there with his eyes closed. 

“Levi?"

"..."

"Hey, Levi?"

"..."

"Levi!” 

“Hmm?” 

“What’s this?” You say pointing to the ring on your finger. 

Levi opens his eyes and looks at the ring. 

“A ring.” 

“I see that. Why?” You ask, your heart beating faster by the second. 

“Why what?” 

“Why did you give this to me?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to give rings to the people you love?” Levi says sitting up. He grabs your hand and takes a breath before continuing to speak. “ I love you, and I want to be with you for a really long time. Don't worry this isn’t an engagement ring unless you want it to be, it’s a promise ring.” 

“A promise ring?” 

“Yes. I'm promising you that one day, I’m going to marry you if you’ll allow me to. During that mission when you went missing I remember feeling as if a part of me had been torn out. I don’t know how you do it, but you make me feel things I didn’t think I knew how to feel, and do things I never thought I would. I’m giving you this promise ring to tell you that I’m not only going to fight for you, but I’m also going to survive for you so that one day we can stay side by side, until the end of our days. So tell me, do you accept this ring? This promise?” 

You stare at Levi with wide eyes, heart beating out of your chest. Yes, sometimes he would talk a lot, but you had never heard him speak with this much emotion, and for so long before. 

A single tear slipped from your eye as you smiled at the man sitting before you. 

“Yes, Levi. I do.” 

He squeezes your hand. You lean in to wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug. 

“Promise me something y/n,” Levi whispers in your ear. 

“Hmm?” You say leaning back to look him in the eyes. 

“Promise me you’ll never stop fighting for what you believe in. Promise me you’ll never give up no matter how hard things get. Okay? Survive.” 

“I promise Levi. I love you.” You say before bringing him in for a kiss. 

Levi guides you onto his lap so that you're now straddling him. When you’re kissing, you softly nip his lip. You feel a small smirk form on his face and his hand slide to your hips.

You pull back and look at him. He quickly wipes the smile off and lets his usual face resurface. 

“I saw that. Do it again.” You smile. 

Levi gives you a small smile before pulling you back onto him. 

For the next hour the two of you sat in that field at sunset talking of your dreams and wishes for the future. A future where you could live together peacefully. 

On the way back to the Survey Corps headquarters, you fell asleep in the carriage. Levi thought it would be better if you kept sleeping, so he carried you back to his room. 

In the hall near his office, Hange was leaning against a wall looking slightly nervous. Levi’s footsteps alerted her of the approaching pair. 

“What did she say, Levi?” Hange asks nervously. She had been informed of what was happening today. Hange was a big-time fan of your relationship with Levi. Erwin also knew. Levi had put in the special request to ask if it was okay to marry you.

“She said yes,” Levi says. 

“I’m proud of you Levi,” Hange says with a soft smile. “I’m glad you found your other half.” Levi nods and Hange takes her leave. 

Levi honestly couldn’t believe it himself. He never thought someone would be interested in him, much less that he would return their feelings. Love is unpredictable.

That night, you both lay with each other and sleeping peacefully knowing you’d always be by each other's sides. For as long as you both would live.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> This is one of my first works and my first one-shot, so it may not be of the best quality. Sorry. I hope to improve in the future. 
> 
> :)


End file.
